Someday, But Not Yet
by bookloverforever2002
Summary: What if when Snotlout went back and saw Astrid writing a letter to a certain green eyed man? What if she was ready to die for them? What does Snotlout do? HICCSTRID ONE SHOT! Set during Buffalord Soldier (btw I do not own How to Train Your Dragon)


**Heyo! I'm baaaaaack! I haven't written on this account in such a long time.**

 **So my OTP is Hiccstrid and this a hiccstrid fanfic.**

 **I've always wondered what happened when Snotlout went to get Astrid to bring her to the Buffalord's island. Knowing Astrid, she was going to do whatever I took to protect her friends. Including running away.**

 **Now Snotlout has to stop her.**

 **Here we go!**

 **Read on!**

* * *

Snotlout's POV:

I rushed to go get Astrid from Dragon's Edge. It was a hour's trip so I had to be quick. Otherwise...

No, I refused to believe she would die. Astrid is strong. She can hold on. Even though that I, Snotlout Jorgenson, was a player and a flirt, I still worry for her.

I may like her, but I was starting to give up. It's really pointless. She has eyes for the leader of the group, my cousin, heir to berk: Hiccup Haddock. They would act like they were only friends, but I know. He loved her and she loved him, but both weretoo  
stuborn to admit it. I mean, after seeing Hiccup so worried when Astrid almost drowned, I had a hunch. And the way she looks at him when he's going to do something that could kill him hints it as well. And now... He loves her no doubt.

I left my thoughts when I landed on dragons edge.

I said, "Stay here Hookfang. I have to go get Astrid!"

I ran to her hut and didn't bother knocking.

I called out, "Astrid!"

No one was there. I inspected the cabin. On her desk, I noticed a letter.

It read:

 _ **Dear Hiccup,**_

 _ **I know that I'm dying. I want to thank you for going on this mission after the extinct Buffalord dragon. I appreciate the effort, but they're gone... And I am too.**_

 _ **After a bit of thought, I decided to leave the island. I can't risk getting you all sick as well. I just can't believe this is how I am going to die. In reality, I was hoping for two ways. One is by protecting the dragons and you guys. The other is well... Growing old with you.**_

 _ **I have to tell you something. Heather told me a while ago that she thought we were together. At first I didn't agree and denied it. Then I realized... I do likeyou. And I can't deny it anymore. I wish I told you sooner.**_

 _ **It's my one regret. Maybe we could've been something more. Maybe my wish could've come true. I don't know how you feel about me, and I hope you felt the same. I can't ignore the looks we give each other.**_

 _ **So I just had to say it.**_

 _ **I have liked yousince the day you took me on that magic dragon ride. People might say I like you because you were able to tame a dragon. No, I liked you because you showed me a whole new world. A place where every single worry of mine vanished. You gave me my best friend, Stormfly. And when I started to get to know you more, I couldn't help but fall more. You are my everything. You are the only thing that calms me down. The only person who gets me. When I wanted to go after the Flightmare, you didn't stop me. And every time I kissed you, itfelt amazing. I'm postive you were the one for me.**_

 _ **I wish I didn't find that boat. And don't let my sacrifice be in vain. Beat Viggo. I know you will. And take care of Stormfly for me. Tell the twins that they are really smart if they can pull all those pranks. Ask them for advice on attacks. Also, let Fishlegs lead a bit too. He looks up to you. And tell Snotlout that I'm sorry I don't like him like that. Tell him he will find the girl of his dreams. And tell Heather if you find her that she should join the riders. You'll need another Astrid.**_

 _ **And Hiccup, I don't just like you. I love you. Don't quit because of me. Carry on and be brave.**_

 _ **Love, Astrid**_

I immediately ran to the stables. I sighed thankful to see a weak Astrid. She was trying to saddle up Stormfly.

I shouted, "Astrid! Don't leave!"

"Snotlout?" She croaked, "Aren't you helping Hiccup?"

I stated, "He had me come back to get you. We found the Buffalord, Astrid!"

"It doesn't matter... We'll never... Get there in time."

"We will!" I said, "Astrid you have to be strong. Especially for the one you love."

Astrid was about to say I wasn't her love, but I stated, "I'm not talking about me. I'm talking about Hiccup."

Astrid sniffed. "I don't love Hiccup."

I showed her the note which made her go even paler. I handed it to her and she snatched it away.

I said, "Be strong for him Astrid. Stay strong, and then you can tell him yourself! I know he loves you as well."

"I don't want to get you all sick. And I can't bare to see his face if I die..." Astrid said.

Then she did something a shield maiden would never do. She cried.

I hugged her and said, "You can't do that to him. He's worried sick and loves you. You owe it to him to try. Please. We need you. Heather won't replace you. And how do you think Stormfly will react?"

She sighed, "I'm scared."

"Sometimes it's okay not to be so fearless. Let him try, please. Then you can say it to his face when you're better!"

Astrid groaned but nodded. I smiled and helped her up on Stormfly. Then I called for Hookfang, and we took to the sky.

* * *

Astrid's POV:

After we made sure the Buffalord was okay, we went to go find that boat. They deserved a proper funeral. I mean, they didn't deserve such a cruel fate.

Because I was the one who found them, I recited the ritual. We picked up the arrows and bows quickly.

As I finished the speech, we shot the arrows at the boat. We watched in silence as the flames consumed the vessel.

The others left in a hurry except Hiccup and me.I still can't believe Snotlout found out about my confession. I knew I should tell him, but I was scared.

Hiccup and I were silent. Then I decided to man up.

I asked, "What're you thinking about."

Hiccup stated, "This might be just the beginning..."

I probedmore, "Of what?"

"Something Viggo said about knowing where the supply was...you don't think he could've unlocked the dragon eye, do you?"

"How," I asked. "He doesn't have a Snow Wraith Key."

"But he found the Buffalord on his own," Hiccup stated. "And we need to find out how."

We were silent for a moment. My hand ran over the paper kept in my pocket. I wanted to say it. So I took a deep breath and started with:

"Hiccup, I just wanted to say thanks. I really owe you."

At first he was shocked. A hint of red covered his cheeks. He beamed, "It's no big deal. You would've done the same for me."

I stared at Hiccup. His brown auburn hair blew in the wind. Over the couple of years, he had grown taller then me which made him even hotter. His face lost the baby look, and he looked like a 19 year old. The best part were his green eyes. They lookeddeeply  
into my blue ones which made my heart jump. Who would've thought that I, Astrid "Fearless" Hofferson, fell in love with Hiccup Haddock, the dragon master.

I knew he used to have a crush on me, but him and I agreed silently to stay friends. So we created an inbreakable bond as best friends. But if him and I decided to go out, and something didn't work, that could easily end.

Which is why I couldn't say it.

I said instead, "I couldn't imagine a world without you in it either." Just like he said earlier when I was about to die.

I flew away as he stared at me, smiling. I blushed hard as I directed Stormfly to fly away.

I brought out the letter. Then I crumpled it up and threw it into the sea.

I thought to myself, Not yet. Someday, but not yet.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked this one shot! Byo!**


End file.
